This was a Night
by Enyo73
Summary: This is a night. Neither Blue nor Gansey can sleep so they take a ride in the Pig. A line is crossed. There is no kissing.


Gansey couldn't sleep. He was awake - awake with the knowledge they were on the cusp of something. Waiting on the brink. It would be fantastic, splendid or deadly. All the potential and possibilities kept his mind racing and unble to sleep.

It was 2am but he found himself in the Pig listening to the gentle hum of the insects. Gansey didn't like not moving. He flicked his phone open and navigated to the number for 300 Fox Way. It illuminated the Pig in the night. Now there was room for nothing else in his mind - a different kind of potential. He shouldn't. He knew that yet he didn't let the screen dim...

Blue awoke with a start and found traces of tears on her cheeks. Her body felt hot but clamy. She'd had the vision from the tree in Cabeswater again. An embrace, an impossible kiss and then Gansey. Dead. Body limp and lifeless cradled in her arms. For a few minutes she curled herself into a ball pulling her comforter around her as if she could bury heself in the bed and kept the hurt, the fire in her heart at bay. It didn't work. She reached for the phone and dialed Gansey.

"Jane?" Gansey was surprised Blue called but not unhappy. Rarely did she initate. He was the one who called from Monmoth's bathroom-kitchen in the nights Glendower kept him up; which was more nights than not recently.

She didn't respond.

"Blue?" He asked again, softer this time. "Can't you sleep either?"

"Gansey" Blue said unable to hide the pain that lingered in her voice.

"I'm coming" he said turning the key in the ignition.

Idling in front of 300 Fox Way he watched her emerge from the backdoor. Watched her figure framed by the soft light eminiating from inside. Watched her shilouette softly tease. Saw her thin tank top and noticed, not unhappily, she didn't have on a bra as she opened the door to the Pig. They drove in shared silence. Miles, too many miles, not enough miles.

Gansey pulled over on top of a little hill. Surely this was someone's farmland but it didn't matter. They silently slid out of the Pig and lay on the hood feeling the heat from the Pig's motor speed through their bodies. Gansey pointed out a few constellations but there was no distracting Blue's thoughts tonight. He dropped his hand from pointing out Orion and slowly extended a finger to her wrist.

Blue signed. Gansey turned to see a single tear trickle down her cheek. He pulled her in close to his chest. Tight. He wiped the tear from her cheek with his pinky and then stuck it I'm his mouth. She giggled and nuzzled her face into his chest. When she did this he could feel the heat of her. The shiver down her spine. The excitement of her nipples at their closeness. This was dangerous.

They froze sensing a line was very close to being crossed.

"Gansey" Blue whispered. "We can't."

He held her waist, he brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Gansey you could die."

He dropped his head down to put his lips against her ear.

"I'm already dead without you."

Blue pulled back to look into his eyes. No mockery in those deep brown eyes just the truth and longing of it. Just Gansey. That was all there was.

Blue felt his hand tighten around her waist, his teeth nibble her ear. Warmth spread through her body. Tingled down her legs, her neck, her nipples. This wasn't the remenant heat from the Pigs's motor anymore. Gansey pulled against her crochet leggings. Blue felt her hands on his waist without realizing she'd put the them there. Her hands were sliding underneath his shirt and across his smooth strong abs, biceps, over his nipples as hard as her own.

Their legs were a tangle. Her leggings, his jeans. Their shirts were off before Blue had processed what was happening. What was happening? Was this really happening? Her leggings were off. She was lying naked on the hood of the Pig. This was a first. She shivered. She felt Ganseys hand slide up her leg, her thigh... Heat coursed through her body. She was burning up. She couldn't think straight. She pulled his face to hers, her cheek to his.

"Gansey" she breathed.

Gansey felt the breath catch in her chest her body tremble...

There was no kissing.


End file.
